The present invention relates to a technique for implementing business including transactions of commodities inclusive of securities such as stocks. Among them, the present invention relates to transactions, especially a security transaction system used in exchanges called security markets, its method, and a program therefore.
Conventionally, in transactions including security transactions, a transaction is settled by receiving order information pieces, comparing order information pieces with each other and determining whether a transaction condition is satisfied (JP-A-2001-297195, hereafter referred to as conventional technique 1). More specifically, order information and transaction information concerning security buying and selling input from an input device 32 are stored in a transaction storage 34 and a contract storage 36 via a control device 33. Order information and transaction information are transmitted to customers 10 and 20 via an order information transmitter 35, and displayed on a display device 12. If a transaction is settled, then transaction settlement information is transmitted via a transaction settlement information transmitter 37 and displayed on the display device 12 and a warning sound is emitted from a speaker 13. If transaction contents are confirmed, then the order information and the transaction settlement information are deleted and customer identification information, the order information and the transaction information are stored in the contract storage 36.
Conventionally, when executing business such as security transactions, it is executed to cause a plurality of processors to cooperate and implement business. Such processing is executed by using the so-called queue. For example, a configuration described hereafter is disclosed in US 2005/0076059A (conventional technique 2). As regards a business process tracking apparatus, its object is to make it possible to trace a flow of a business process formed of a plurality of applications conducted across different business systems without changing existing systems. In order to achieve this object, in the conventional technique 2, an event manager 1 collects event data extracted by event extractors 32 to 52 in respective business systems A3 to C5 on the basis of event extraction definition, and queues on an event queue 12. An event association unit 13 puts event data together by taking business data as a unit, conducts association between business data, and stores resultant data in an event management DB (database) 14. If a retrieval condition is input from a user terminal 6, an output unit 16 conducts retrieval in the event management DB 14 in accordance with the retrieval condition, outputs association between business data to the user terminal 6 in a tree form and displays it.